


Birthday Texts

by MCRrhi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Revenge Era, Sexting, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRrhi/pseuds/MCRrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gerard's birthday, and Frank knows just what to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Texts

**Author's Note:**

> The link below is VERY explicit!! I also made the image, so if you want to use it, please ask me.  
> *UPDATE*: the picture was deleted from the site, so it doesn't exist anymore.

 

**Frank: hey baby, happy birthday. i love you. <3**

**Gerard: Thanks, babydoll. I love you too <3 Are you coming over later?**

**Frank: wouldnt miss it for the world gee**

Gerard smiled. Frank was the sweetest boyfriend he has ever gotten. He never believed in true love until him. Another buzz of his phone snapped Gerard out of his thoughts.

**Frank: so, i kinda took a picture for you. like, a birthday picture. ;)**

**Gerard: Did you?**

**Frank: yes, daddy. you wanna see it?**

**Gerard: Of course, kitten.**

Gerard was really glad he was in the safe confines of his room, and not in the living room right now. In moments, he would be rock hard. Gerard began to subconsciously rub his length through his boxers. Too early for this, but it was his birthday, right?

 **Frank:**  [click to see the picture, as Ao3 isn't letting me embed images. ](http://www.pixentral.com/show.php?picture=1ourAdPKvQFIyvsrtwtv7ASYQ6VpS)

Gerard almost dropped his phone. His babydoll was all dressed up for him. Frank was going to get fucked so hard later.

**Gerard: Oh my god, baby. You look so sexy. You're so photogenic. Wear those socks when you come over.**

**Frank: i will daddy. do you like it?**

**Gerard: Daddy loves it. I can't wait to fuck you, baby. You're so gorgeous.**

**Frank: can i come over now?**

**Gerard: Of course you can. I love you, baby.**

**Frank: i love you too, i'll be there soon. <3**

Gerard saved the image to his phone. It was the best birthday gift he had gotten. 

He couldn't wait to see Frank later. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow me on Tumblr at chemicalless.tumblr.com :)


End file.
